Fogg Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope of Melchizedek
by davros72
Summary: A bit of insanity... a tiny scene from a Victorian space epic from a long time ago...


OK, look. I can't sleep. This scene forced itself into my head and simply  
demanded it be written down. It's derived from a bunch of things, namely, a  
nice dose of SAJV chat with some of you folks, watching parts of "Star Wars"  
Sunday afternoon (and then bits of "The Phantom Menace" Sunday night, along  
with the hilarious "R2-D2 Beneath the Dome" bit (and did you see that lovely  
shot of Natalie Portman with her bare midriff?? Holy.. Um, er, oh, uh,  
sorry...)), watching "Steeley Joe" Sunday night, surfing the net and reading  
a bit of fanfic, and above all my weird, twisted, warped little mind.  
  
SAJV and characters copyright Talisman Crest, Star Wars and characters  
copyright Lucasfilm.  
  
Brace yourselves.  
  
Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
You can turn back now if you want, it's not too late.  
  
OK, you asked for it....  
  
**********  
  
FOGG WARS, EPISODE IV: A NEW HOPE OF MELCHIZEDEK  
  
(Scene 123, or something)  
  
(Setting: The bridge of the Millennium Aurora)  
  
"Well, at least the information in that R2 unit is still intact," smirked  
Princess Rebecca.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is so vitally important in that little tin can?"  
Phileas Solo asked haughtily. "What precisely is he carrying?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, Phileas, he's carrying the blueprints to that  
battlestation." She turned to look out the window. "I only hope that when  
the information is analyzed, the Service can find a weakness. It's not over  
yet."  
  
"It is for me, cousin," Phileas said. "I am not in this for your precious  
Secret Service, nor am I in this for you. I'm in it for the substantial  
windfall I stand to collect once this is finished."  
  
Rebecca turned to glare at Phileas. "I shouldn't worry too much about that,  
Phileas. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive."  
She stood up from her seat, and headed for the exit, bumping into Jules  
Skywalker, who was on his way into the cockpit of the Millennium Aurora.  
She looked at Jules, and said, with a tinge of sadness in her voice, "Our  
friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything...  
or anyone... besides Saratoga Browne..." She moved off down the corridor.  
  
Jules looked wistfully after Princess Rebecca. "I care..." he mumbled.  
  
Jules turned around, and took a seat at the controls, next to Phileas. "So,  
Phileas, what do you think of her?"  
  
Phileas narrowed his eyes as he took in the view out the window. "I am  
quite deliberately attempting not to, Jules," he said quietly.  
  
"Good," Jules said, nodding.  
  
Phileas shifted his eyes to refocus on Jules. "Still," he continued, "she  
does seem to exhibit quite a lot of spirit. Hmm... What do you think,  
Jules, do you think a Princess and a gentleman such as myself--"  
  
"No!" Jules said quickly.  
  
Phileas stopped, paused, looked out the window, then back at Jules. He  
grinned.  
  
*****  
  
...Will Jules Skywalker save the day? Will Phileas Solo and Princess  
Rebecca ever realize their true feelings for each other? And what about  
Phileas' trusty companion Passepartoutbacca, who speaks a strange language  
only Phileas seems to understand? And can our heroes defeat the evil  
Darth Gregory, now that Obi-Wan Chatsworth has sacrificed himself to  
aid their escape? Does anyone care? Does anyone really know what time it  
is? Will success spoil Rock Hunter? Who shot J.R.? Who killed Laura  
Palmer? Who wrote the Book of Love? Who's the black private dick who's a  
sex machine to all the chicks? Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with  
dew, cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two? Who was that masked man?  
How green was my valley?  
If the square of the hypotenuse equals the square of the other two sides,  
why is a mouse when it spins? What's new, pussycat? What is this thing  
called love? Is there in truth no beauty? When will our eyes meet, when  
can I touch you, when will this strong yearning end, and when will I hold  
you again? Who can it be now? Isn't she lovely? Who is killing the great  
chefs of Europe? Do you remember Rock 'n' Roll radio?  
Have I gone insane????  
  
Tune in next... well, there probably won't be a "next", so just mull those  
things over, I guess...  
  
***********  
  
  
I don't think there's any way I could spin this out into a larger work, so  
don't ask. I already did something similar with the "Remember WENN"  
characters (with some mild success), and I don't think I have the creative  
power to do it again. Anyway, there it is, I hope someone enjoyed it. Like  
I said, it got into my brain and demanded to be released.  
  
So. There it is.  
  
Insomnia can really suck, can't it?  
  
We now return you to your regularly scheduled life.  
  
Cheers!  
--Kevin 


End file.
